yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 053
"Test Your Luck!", known as "The Fated Rail - Try Your Luck on a Trap Card!?" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on April 30, 2012, and in the United States on March 16, 2013. Summary Mr. Heartland announces that fourteen Duelists have survived the park section of the Duel Coaster and now move to the underground section. He says that from the sun-lit stadium, they now enter a cave of darkness. In the stands, the crowd cheers. Bronk says there are fourteen Duelists left and Cathy says that Yuma is one of them. One row in front of them, a boy leaps to his feet and cheers for Yuma, telling him to "kattobingu!". Flip says that Yuma is fourteenth - which means he's last. Cathy says that doesn't matter, since it isn't a race. Caswell agrees, it's Dueling that will determine the outcome. Bronk asks if they'll even be able to see in the dark. Flip says they won't be able to see what happens and Cathy says that no matter what, Yuma will "kattobingu". s.]] Mr. Heartland explains that the purpose of the underground section is to find an opponent who you will Duel one-on-one. There are four Duel Fields the tracks lead to - Magma, Space, Jungle and Canyon. He says each field has different properties and urges the participants to lead their opponents into fields that will put them at a disadvantage. He yells "heart burning!" and fireworks explode in the skies around the stadium. Heartland thinks to himself that the real hell will start now and wonders who will survive. keeps track of Quattro using the Duel Coaster's map.]] Astral asks if Yuma heard what Mr. Heartland said. He replies that he did - they need to find a one-on-one Duel opponent. Tori asks who Yuma will try to Duel and he says it doesn't matter - he'll go against anyone. Astral points out that there are only four fields - so only eight Duelists total will make it to them. Yuma attempts to do the math in his head and fails. Yuma asks how he's supposed to find an opponent when its so dark and Tori points out that Duel Coaster's monitor has a map. Further up, Quinton says he entered the underground section first, so he's in coaster one, while Vetrix is in coaster two. He wonders who has coaster three and sees that its Kite. Kite asks if Vetrix and Quinton think he'll let them go and changes lanes to try to catch up to them. Vetrix seems excited and says that this looks like fun, while wondering what's hidden in the darkness. He says he can't wait and accelerates. Dextra says that Vetrix's opponent will be her. She says she'll increase her Life Points as much as possible. Shark is after Quattro, who are in coasters four and five, respectively. Shark says he'll catch up to him now. Quattro urges him to follow and intends to lead him the "Magma Field", where Shark will be at a disadvantage. " destroys "Grapple Blocker".]] Nistro is now close to Quinton and realizes that he is the one who kidnapped Hart. He says he noticed him back at the finals party and that he's exactly as Yuma said he was. He says that according to Dextra, Vetrix is behind Quinton's actions. He doesn't know what their motivations are, but vows to get revenge for being humiliated. Tricky Tommy Noble approaches Nistro from behind, saying he's in the way. Mr. Heartland says the fight will begin now. Tommy in coaster 13th is challenging Nistro in coaster twelve. Tommy says he'll finish Nistro off and orders his "Grapple Blocker" to attack. Nistro tells him to be quiet and says he's not in the mood to face trash like Tommy. He activates "Heroic Call", letting him Special Summon a "Heroic Challenger" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer" and says that Tommy is the one who will be finished off. "War Hammer" attacks and destroys "Grapple Blocker", dropping Tommy from 900 Life Points to 0 and eliminating him. Heartland says he was finished off in one blow, but says that should be expected of Nistro, a former World Duel Carnival administrator. Heartland says his face is handsome and his skills first-rate. In the stands, Cathy leaps to her feet and asks them to show Yuma already. Yuma says battles have started all over already and he needs to join them. He accelerates, but Tori tells him to brake since there's a Trap Point ahead. Its too late and the trap activates. A boxing glove on a spring punches Yuma in the face, dropping him from 600 Life Points to 400. Tori says that that's what he'll get for not paying attention. Nistro has caught up to Quinton and calls him out to Duel. Heartland says its Nistro again and urges them to show them a fiery Duel. He yells "heart burning!" Quinton asks if Nistro really wishes to challenge him. Nistro responds by ordering "War Hammer" to attack directly. Quinton activates "Malevolent Flash", negating the attack as "War Hammer" has 2000 or more ATK and returning it Nistro's hand. Nistro says Quinton doesn't have guts and tells him to stop it with tricks and come at him with his full strength. Quinton responds that he doesn't need to use his full strength to defeat someone like Nistro. He activates "Punishing Fire", inflicting 600 damage to Nistro and dropping him to 3400 Life Points. Heartland says Nistro is burning and hopes that that move wasn't too violent for the children watching. Heartland checks the monitors and says there are battles going on elsewhere too. Quattro is Dueling and orders his "Fiendish Knight" to attack directly, defeating his opponent and reducing him from 1600 Life Points to 0. Shark is also battling someone and orders "Big Jaws" to finish him off by destroying "Unifrog" with "Big Mouth", dropping his opponent from 900 to 0. Quattro urges Shark to keep following him and he will show him hell. In the stands, Jen cheers for Quattro, while Summer does the same for Shark. Jen says Quattro is stronger and more handsome. Cathy leaps to her feet and says the strongest and most handsome finalist is Yuma. Jen and Summer both bluntly say that Cathy is wrong (in the dub, Cathy angrily tells them she is having a headache with the fish puns, and the girls say that they're having a "whale" of a time). Yuma accelerates and again hits a Trap Point - the same trap as last time, dropping him to 200 Life Points now. Tori asks if Yuma's eyes are just for decoration. Astral declares his nineteenth observation - that Yuma is a bad driver as he is a Duelist. (In the original version, Tori calls Yuma an idiot, and Astral's observation is simply to agree with her.) cheats using the power of his crest.]] Dextra approaches a Spell Point, thinking its will be healing card. She hits it and she is right - its "Dian Keto the Cure Master". Her Life Points increase from 6000 to 7000. She says she still needs more Life Points. Kite watches Vetrix's coaster on the monitor and sees him suddenly stop. He's been doing that a lot. Kite calls for Orbital 7 and asks him to find what Vetrix is doing. Vetrix approaches a Trap Card. He uses his crest's power to check it and sees it is "Butterfly Mist", which would inflict 1000 damage to him. Vetrix backs up to change lanes and and wonders where these traps are leading. Dextra hits another Spell Point - "Dian Keto" again. She now has 8000 Life Points. She thinks she still needs more. Tori tells him Yuma has only 200 Life Points left. Tori asks what he's planning and Yuma says he's planning nothing. She says it would one thing if he lost Life Points from a Duel, but he keeps hitting Trap Points. Yuma insists it can't be helped. Astral tells him to look in front. There's another Trap Point. Tori yells for him to brake. He does so in time, but is able to see what the trap is - "The Paths of Destiny". Astral says that by flipping a coin, he will either gain or lose 2000 Life Points. Yuma says he's moving forwards - he'll get heads and get his Life Points back. Tori tells him not to, but he doesn't listen, which Astral expected. A coin appears in Yuma's hand and he flips it, yelling "kattobingu". " blocks "Heroic Champion - Excalibur", saving Nistro from the damage of "Neverending Nightmare".]] At Nistro's Duel, he is burning again and his Life Points drop to 500. Quinton says its useless - Nistro won't defeat him no matter how hard he tries. Nistro tells him to be quiet and Quinton calls him foolish. He says he was waiting for his Life Points to be 500 or less. He Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance". He explains that it can be treated as two Overlay Units for the Xyz Summon of a "Heroic Champion" monster. He overlays it to Xyz Summon "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" in Attack Position. He says it may only attack when his Life Points are 500 or less. He activates its effect, detaching its Overlay Units to double its ATK to 4000. He orders "Excalibur" to attack directly. Quinton calls him foolish and activates "Neverending Nightmare". It negates an attack from a monster that has 2000 or more ATK and inflicts damage to his opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK. Quinton calls Nistro a poor man to be killed by his ally's sword, as "Excalibur" is surrounded by a dark aura and turns against Nistro, preparing an attack. Yuma appears behind Nistro and tells him to wait. Astral instructs him to use "Achacha Chanbara". It appears and blocks the sword of "Excalibur" with its own blades. Astral explains it was will negate the damage and inflict 400 damage to the opponent. A beam is fired from its forehead, which reduces Quinton to 4600 Life Points. A shocked Quinton then states it is impossible that someone could damage him. After a moment's pause, Quinton becomes infuriated that Yuma damaged him. Quinton then tries to retaliate against Yuma by playing a card from his hand, but Vetrix contacts him, asking if he's going to Summon a monster. He instructs Quinton to leave Yuma alone for now. After a moment of hesitation, Quinton says he understands and changes lanes. Nistro asks Yuma why he isn't going after Quinton. Yuma responds that his priority right now is to heal his Life Points. Yuma tells Nistro to follow him. Quinton wonders if Yuma's goal is victory is or friendship. Vetrix says he's just like Kazuma. He valued friendship, but that is also what brought him misfortune. Yuma has led Nistro to the Trap Point that contains "The Paths of Destiny". Nistro asks if Yuma healed himself with this. Yuma says he did - he flipped a coin and got heads, so he gained 2000 Life Points. Nistro says Yuma is amazing and Yuma tells him to trust in his luck, but warns him that he'll take 2000 damage if he gets tails. Yuma says good-bye and leaves, saying he's behind again. Tori smiles at him, then points out another Trap Point ahead. It activates - its another boxing glove trap. It inflicts 200 damage, dropping him back down to 2000, but the glove itself hits Tori instead of Yuma. Tori is not happy about this and angrily yells at Yuma since he unintentionally led them to another trap that inflicted damage due to his poor thinking. , Pepe Perez and Count Crazy Fang.]] Elsewhere, three coasters approach Vetrix, one behind him and one in each adjacent lane. His opponents are Count Crazy Fang, Pepe Perez and Lord Percius, who control "Rabidragon", "Behemoth the King of All Animals" and "Master of Oz", respectively. Vetrix says they have 2950, 2700 and 4200 ATK. He's surprised they'd Summon such amazing monsters just because of him. He says they sure are trying very hard. As the coasters go deeper into the cave, a flash of light permeates the area. All the monsters are destroyed and all three opponents have their Life Points drop to 0 - and they each had over 5000 to begin with. Dextra says he defeated three people at once, so his power can't be underestimated. She sees Kite approaching him from behind. She says she can't let Kite face Vetrix and changes lanes. Mr. Heartland says its been decided - of the twenty-three finalists, fourteen made it to the underground section and now only eight remain - Quinton, Dextra, Vetrix, Quattro, Shark, Kite, Yuma and Nistro. Yuma's friends are happy to see him on-screen again, thinking he may have been eliminated when the cameras were focused elsewhere. Flip says the others are all very powerful opponents, but Cathy says he'll be fine. Heartland says that from here on, they will have one-on-one Duels and they are headed towards four Duel Fields. He yells "heart burning!" again. Shark is still chasing Quattro, who encourages him to follow him. Yuma says that in this situation, he must flip a coin again to regain more Life Points. Tori says there's no guarantee he'll get heads again. Yuma says he's going to do it anyway and Astral sighs. Orbital 7 has reported back to Kite, saying that Vetrix's strange movements were due to his avoiding traps that someone Set - and all of the cards had "Butterfly" in their names. Dextra changes lanes, putting her between Vetrix and Kite. Dextra says that Vetrix is her target. Kite asks why she's after him and Dextra says that she swore her loyalty to Mr. Heartland, so she'll defeat anyone who is in his way. Mr. Heartland says that Dextra is another former WDC administrator and that her skills are just as polished as Nistro's. Heartland thinks that though Dextra did swear loyalty to him, he doesn't see why she should stand in Kite's way because of it. Kite tells Dextra to get out of his way, but she tells him to leave - she'll face Vetrix. Dextra pays 1000 Life Points to activate "Butterfly Ballet", which will inflict 300 damage to Kite for each "Butterfly" monster she reveals from her hand. Kite changes lanes, but is angry at himself, as he did so unconsciously. and Vetrix arrive at the "Jungle Field" and prepare to Duel.]] Dextra urges Kite to live and says that the "Jungle Field" is ahead. Her Deck should have an advantage over Vetrix there. With that, she may have a chance. Vetrix realizes it was Dextra that was blocking his course with those traps. He says that if she wants to fight him that badly, it can't be helped. They stop their Duel Coasters once they get into the field and Vetrix remarks that it really is like a jungle. Vetrix asks if this is the place Dextra wanted and she says it is and that this will be their battlefield. Vetrix replies that this looks like fun and smiles menacingly. Featured Duel: Duel Coaster See Duel Coaster for rules. Duel continues from the previous episode. Nistro and Tricky Tommy Noble Noble controls "Grapple Blocker" ( 4/1200/2000) in Attack Position. Nistro activates "Heroic Call" to Special Summon "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer" ( 6/2100/1300) in Attack Position with its effects negated at the expense of Normal or Special Summoning any other monsters this turn.The written Japanese anime lore of "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer" in episode 45 states it cannot be Special Summoned. Whether the lore changed or this was an oversight is unknown."War Hammer" attacks and destroys "Grapple Blocker" (Tricky Tommy Noble: 900 → 0 LP). 13 Duelists Remain Yuma Tsukumo Yuma hits a Trap Point. The trap inflicts 200 damage to him (Yuma: 600 → 400 LP). Nistro and Quinton Nistro controls "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer" ( 6/2100/1300) in Attack Position. "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer" attacks directly, but Quinton activates his face-down "Malevolent Flash" to negate the attack and return "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer" to Nistro's hand as Nistro declared an attack with a monster that had at least 2000 ATK. Quinton activates "Punishing Fire" to inflict 600 damage to Nistro (Nistro: 4000 → 3400 LP). Quinton explains that if Nistro Normal Summons a monster during his next turn, the second effect of "Punishing Fire" will inflict 600 damage to him. Quattro and Conical Hat Duelist Quattro controls "Fiendish Knight" ( 4/1800/???), while the Conical Hat Duelist controls no cards. "Fiendish Knight" attacks directly (Conical Hat Duelist: 1600 → 0 LP). 12 Duelists Remain Shark and Sultan of Spells Shark controls "Big Jaws" ( 3/1800/300) in Attack Position, while the Sultan of Spells controls "Unifrog" ( 2/400/400) in Attack Position. "Big Jaws" attacks and destroys "Unifrog" (Sultan of Spells: 900 → 0 LP). 11 Duelists Remain Yuma Yuma hits a Trap Point. The effect of the the trap activates (YumaL 400 → 200 LP). Dextra Dextra hits a Spell Point. It is "Dian Keto the Cure Master", so she gains 1000 Life Points (Dextra: 6000 → 7000 LP). Vetrix Vetrix sees a Set card ahead and uses the power of his crest to check what it is. He sees that it is "Butterfly Mist", which will inflict 1000 damage to the opponent. He opts to change lanes in order to avoid it. Dextra Dextra hits another Spell Point. It is once again "Dian Keto the Cure Master", whose effect activates (Dextra: 7000 → 8000 LP). Yuma Yuma sees another Trap Point and halts his coaster before hitting it. The card is revealed to be "The Paths of Destiny". He opts to continue and hit the Trap Point. Per the effect of "The Paths of Destiny", Yuma tosses a coin. If he get Tails, he'll take 2000 damage, but if he gets Heads, he'll gain 2000 Life Points. Yuma gets Heads (Yuma: 200 → 2200 LP). Nistro, Quinton and Yuma An unspecified effect damages Nistro (Nistro: 1100 → 500 LP). He Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" ( 4/1700/900) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance", it is treated as two monsters for the Xyz Summon of a "Heroic Champion" monster. Nistro overlays "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" with itself in order to Xyz Summon "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" ( 4/2000/2000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Nistro activates the effect of "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" to detach "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" ("Heroic Champion - Excalibur": 1 → 0 ORU) and double the ATK of "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" until the end of the Battle Phase ("Heroic Champion - Excalibur": 2000 → 4000 ATK). "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" attacks directly, but Quinton activates his face-down "Neverending Nightmare" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Nistro equal to half the total ATK of "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" as a monster with 2000 or more ATK had declared an attack. Yuma enters the Duel and activates the effect of "Achacha Chanbara" to Special Summon it from his hand ( 4/1400/400) and nullify the damage Nistro would take. The second effect of "Achacha Chanbara" activates, inflicting 400 damage to Quinton (Quinton: 5000 → 4600 LP). Quinton almost plays a card in his hand in retaliation for Yuma damaging him, but by Vetrix's request, Quinton changes lanes. Yuma leads Nistro to the Trap Point with "The Paths of Destiny" and then speeds off, leaving Nistro behind. Yuma hits a Trap Point.The effect of the trap activates (Yuma: 2200 → 2000 LP). Vetrix, Lord Percius, Pepe Perez and Count Crazy Fang Percius controls "Master of Oz" ( 9/4200/3700), Fang controls "Rabidragon" ( 8/2950/2900) and Pepe controls "Behemoth the King of All Animals" ( 7/2700/1500). All are in Attack Position. An unknown effect controlled by Vetrix causes all of them to be destroyed and inflicts damage to them (Percius: 8400 → 0 LP, Fang: 5900 → 0 LP, Pepe: 5400 → 0 LP). 8 Duelists Remain Vetrix, Dextra and Kite Dextra has 9000 Life Points. She pays 1000 Life Points (Dextra: 9000 → 8000 LP) to activate "Butterfly Ballet", which can inflict 300 damage to an opponent for each "Butterfly" card Dextra reveals from her hand. Kite changes lanes. Dextra and Vetrix stop their coasters at the Jungle Field. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * In the dub, after Quinton activated "Neverending Nightmare", part of the Japanese card text box can be seen. * In the Italian dub, Shark referred to "Big Jaws" with its English name, instead of with the Italian name ("Grandi Mascelle"). Notes